Who The Hell is Jene?
by hufflepuff-at-heart
Summary: NEW STORY! Can you belive it? set 6 months post WDJDN? and they brought back Martha. T for language and violence. If I say any more it'll ruin it and there are deaths. R&R please. I heart you my loyal readers!


**A/N: It has been about 6 months since What Did Jack Do, Now? **

The Doctor ran into the TARDIS whooping, followed by a laughing Jack Harkness and a bewildered Martha Jones.

"How was I supposed to know that shaking hands with her constituted a legal binding contract?" asked Jack with a smile.

"You are impossible! Absolutely impossible!" exclaimed Martha as the Doctor flew around the TARDIS, wildly pressing buttons and pulling levers. "Where are we going again?" she asked.

"I was thinking the '50's," said a beaming Doctor, "New York, maybe?"

"As long as there aren't any Daleks," requested Martha as she strode away in search of a new coat that hadn't been stained by a lime green swamp. As the TARDIS arrived she walked back into the console room wearing a pristine white leather jacket.

"Oh yeah, that'll stay clean," remarked Jack sarcastically as they stepped out of the TARDIS and onto the Earth's soil.

"It looks a bit…" Martha trailed off, looking confused and trying hard not to offend the Doctor's flying skills.

"Canadian?" offered Jack as they all stared at a massive mural of the Canadian flag covering an entire wall.

"Yup," stated the Doctor in matter-of-factly, "I found a massive amount of alien technology here so I took a detour." When he saw Martha's morose face he defended, "Oh come now! You'll blend in with the local color!"

"In 1950's Canada?" inquired Jack incredulously.

"Her jacket's white, innit?! You know, the snow!" he said exasperatedly, hands waving towards Martha's jacket.

While the boys bantered Martha had walked off rolling her eyes. When Jack and the Doctor were finished, they looked over to see Martha talking to an elderly woman who looked as jittery as a mouse. She was trying to walk away from Martha. The Doctor and Jack caught the tail end of their conversation, "So what's bad about this neighborhood?" asked Martha conspiratorially, "Ya know, I was thinking of moving in here."

"Oh you don't want to do that, girl," the lady said hurriedly, "There's this new factory, don't cha know? It's pumping out all of these new-fangled devices and closing up other shops."

"Really?" the Doctor asked the old lady, whose eyes lit up when she saw the two white males.

"Oh yeah. And they're doing research or something that's making the Mounties watch the office night and day. Mighty fierce, eh?" she rambled.

Jack smiled at her, making the old lady blush, "Indeed it is. Well, thanks, luv. But we better be off now."

"Oh!" she exclaimed, "Sorry to have kept you dears! Hope to see you two around!"

"She forgot that I was there!" cried Martha once the old woman was out of earshot.

"Yeah, Doc," said Jack sarcastically, "Martha will _defiantly_ fit in with the local color."

"Well…" said the Doctor, scratching the back of his neck clearly stalling for an answer, "Um… Let's go find that building!" he cried, dashing off. Martha and Jack gave each other a knowing look before following close behind the Time Lord.

After what had seemed hours of trekking though the frightening Canadian suburbs they found the imposing building. It was a boring grey, but had huge, imposing towers and was completely brick, with only a few windows. The Doctor looked up at the building and thought out loud, "How could something that big appear overnight?"

"Don't know," replied Jack.

"I'm just as much in the dark as you are," remarked Martha, staring at the intimidating building.

"Anyway, not important," said the Doctor, clapping his hands together, breaking the silence, "Well come on then! Place your bets. 10 pounds say that it's Omega."

"I'm in," states Martha, "I think it's the Zygons."

"I'm there," interjects Jack, still staring at the building, "I think they're Galifreyans," he stated, nodding. "Yup, defiantly Gallifreyans." The Doctor turned his head to give an inquiring glance, "What?" asked Jack, "It could happen."

The Doctor sighed and then faced the building once more and took purposeful strides towards it. Martha and Jack followed behind him looking all business. When they reached the front desk, a young woman looked up from the book she was reading, "And how can we help you at TT industries today, sir?" she asked so sweetly it could kill a diabetic.

"We just need to see the person in charge," the Doctor said sternly, "Old what's-his-name…" the Doctor trailed off leaving the woman to answer, "Oh it's not a man. Her name is Jane, and yes you can go up, it's the 63rd floor."

Nodding, the trio set off to find an elevator. As they rode it up they listened to the quite musak playing from the dingy little speaker. Jack started humming along to the familiar tune. When he started singing the higher notes the Doctor joined in, pounding out the beat on the wood-paneled wall. Martha looked at the counter in desperation, urging it to go faster. When the elevator dinged Martha ran out, followed by the men, still humming the tune. They took in their surroundings there was burnt-orange shag carpet and only one office with a hallway containing various doors off to the left. The three strode across the room until they hit the secretary's desk. The bright blonde boyish 25 year-old waved them in, not looking up from the manila file folder on his desk. They walked into Jane's office and were met with a chaotic room. Books overflowed the shelves and several filing cabinets were jammed. There were various picture frames hanging on the walls, mostly doctorates in eclectic fields. They also saw a white coat rack that held a huge olive coat right next to the desk.

The woman sitting at the desk looked no more than twenty-three, with sandy blonde hair that was pulled into a messy ponytail. She wore reading glasses that were black, and had plastic rims. She stood as she looked up from her files that were strewn across the desk, wearing a pink and brown pinstriped suit with a silk tie and pale pink heels, and asked not at all politely, "Who the hell're you and what are you doing in my office?"

"Hi," started Martha with a smile, "My name's Martha. I'm a doctor."

"Well that's great, if we were in a hospital. But we're not, so bullocks to that degree then," the woman quipped.

"Captain Jack Harkness," he said and gave a wink in her direction.

"What are you Captain of then?" Jane scoffed, moving in font of the desk, leaning on it, "The innuendo squad?" that earned a chuckle from the three, "I'm the captain of many things," he replied flirtatiously, causing Jane to roll her eyes and sigh heavily.

"Don't mind him; he's gotten all of his shots. I'm the Doctor," he smiled, offering his hand.

Her mood changed drastically, "No," she said with disbelief, recoiling from his hand, disgusted, "NO! You can't be! He's dead! He would never have left me here for this long if he was still alive. You can't be him. You can't! But you are him! You are!" she exclaimed getting extremely close to his face, examining it, "How can you be smiling?!" she cried, now backing into a corner, tripping over stacks of files, "I mean you would know, you were there. But you were there and you're SMILING?! Me, I knew nothing, all I heard was screaming. That's all. For an agonizing hour all I could hear in my head were screams. And then nothing. Not. A. Thing. Not even you! How did you do that?! I mean we share blood! How did you cut yourself off?! I was straining for a signal, anything to tell me that you were alive, and NOTHING! I stayed here, still hoping that you would come back. But I finally got done with you. Why are you here now? I was finally done. I was finally done," she whispered the end, curling up into a ball tears streaming down her face, she started rocking back and forth whispering, child-like, "Please make the screams stop Daddy. Just make them stop," she continued until Martha, who had run out and gotten Jane's secretary, returned.

As soon as the secretary saw what Jane was doing, he timidly moved over to her, picked her up off the floor, and walked her to one of the doors down the hallway. The trio watched as they both went in and after a few minutes, the secretary stepped out of the door, locking it shut, sighing and stalking back to her office. There the Doctor stood utterly confused while Martha and Jack sat in the two turned around chairs in front of the desk.

"What did you say?" he demanded, "What did you three do to her?"

"Nothing," replied the Doctor, "I just held out my hand, introduced myself and she freaked out."

"What's your name, then?" the secretary asked, suspicion in his eyes.

"The Doctor," he said nonchalantly. The secretary's face darkened and his fist shot up, hitting the Doctor straight in the nose, his bone fracturing against it. The secretary struck the Doctor in the stomach, causing him to keel over. He continued to kick him until the Doctor was bruised and bloodied. When the secretary was finally done, he looked down and the Doctor met his eyes. The secretary glared, making the Doctor feel like a hideous beast, "You never should have come here. Everything would've been better if you had just stayed away," and with that he turned around and slammed the door behind him, leaving the trio dumbfounded.

Martha and Jack lifted up the Doctor and carried him to the TARDIS med bay. Jack tended to his bruises as Martha fixed up his nose. She used some sort of alien machinery that repaired the bone, but seeing as it was still tender, they let him sleep the rest of the night.

The next day, the trio slammed their way into TT industries, stomping their way to Jane's office. Her secretary, who name plaque announced that he was dubbed Gamma, fortunately, wasn't there allowing them the opportunity to barge in.

"Hello Ms. Jane Smith, lovely weather we're having in the North, what do you think?" the Doctor asked, unnervingly calm.

"Meh," she replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"Okay then," the Doctor said, "On to the more fun questions, why the hell did your secretary attack me yesterday?" he demanded.

"Well there could be two reasons, said Jane, not looking up from the folder on her desk, "One; he knows you're used to it, or two; you caused a mental break down," she then looked up at them, a steely glint in her familiar brown eyes.

"Why did you break down?" questioned Jack, a light smirk gracing his lips, "And why aren't you bovvered now?"

"Catherine Tate, I like that," she pointed at Jack, smiling, "Anyway, off topic. Why did I have a mental break down? Well" she started, drawing out the 'w', "Right now, I am more angry than mentally disturbed. And once the shock wore off because of this idiot," pointing at the Doctor, "showing up I got pretty pissed. Like extremely pissed off. I mean, my entire race died from that stupid, pointless Time War," she ranted, making the Doctor frown, "And I mean you could've stopped it!" she yelled with fury at the Doctor, "the Time Lords gave you an out! You had the wires in your hands and yet you let them live! You let those worthless sons of bitches live!" she scoffed, "Well I'm glad that it bit you in the ass," she stated bitterly, "I'm glad that you live with your irresponsible decision every single day. You know what you should've done though?" she questioned with her eyebrows raised, "You should've just left it. No seriously, you should've just left the war. Abandon your race and the people you love. I mean you're so good at it. That's all you really are good at, leaving. You left the Time Lords, the first time that is, you left Susan, you left Sarah Jane, so why don't you leave now, huh?! Why don't you just leave!?!" she cried.

"Why don't you?!" Martha yelled back, startling the men.

"This is MY office, in case you've forgotten," Jane fired back.

"But why now?" Martha inquired.

"It's ten 'o clock! It's the middle of the workday, where am I supposed to be, at a diner?" she yelled, agitated.

"But you could be anywhere, anywhen else!" Martha cried at wit's end, earning surprised and awkward looks from all of the other people in the room, "Well she could, she's a Time Lord. Oh I'm sorry, Time _Lady_," she said matter-of-factly, looking at Jane.

There was a long pause before Jane just chuckled and started to pace, "Oh you're good. You are _brilliant_, you are. I cannot believe how fantastically brilliant you are. Why are you traveling with the Doctor," she questioned of Martha, "you're so brilliant I bet you could grow a TARDIS yourself and save the cosmos single-handedly as well. I could list off all the people this idiot," she said, gesturing at the Doctor, "has traveled with that you are smarter than and I bet it would be more than ten. Let's see…" she inhaled sharply, ticking names off on her fingers, "There was Barbra, you're smarter than her," she said, nodding at Martha, "Dodo, who names their kid Dodo anyway? There was Viki as well; she married a Trojan, yeah _that_ was smart. Polly as well, I don't know what her problem was. Oh and Zoë, she wore sparkly spandex, a freakin' genius she was," she said sarcastically, "Oh and Joe, she wore fur throughout all of her time with the Doctor," Jane scoffed," and that stayed clean. Defiantly not Sarah Jane, she was great person, completely independent," marveled Jane, "But defiantly Leela, she was savage, but married well, and Tegan, she wore high-heels and climbed up a cliff at the same time, bet you can guess what happened. Not Nyssa, she was great, a biochemist, do you keep in touch?" she asked the Doctor who was stunned, "Uh… no."

"Oh that's a shame," Jane said, disappointed, "She was always so sweet. Oh but the list, um where was I, Tegan? Yes, Tegan then _Peri_," she said with distaste, "And _Mel_. I don't even know why he liked them, they were such bitches! And of course, last but not least, Rose Tyler, or at least from what I've heard she was dumb. And blonde, what a cliché," she finished, "So that was what… eleven? Yeah, eleven, and that was only the women! We get into the men and-"

She was cut off by a bewildered Doctor, "How do you know so much about me?" he asked.

"Well, when you spend the first eleven years of your life in your TARDIS, you tend to hear a few stories," she clipped, cocking her head to one side, obviously angry. Then she stalked up to the Doctor, slapped him hard across the face, leaving a mark and making a sickening sound echoing in the otherwise silent office, "Nice to see you, Daddy," she stated, cold and then stormed out, slamming the door behind her and sending a framed doctorate crashing to the floor.

The Doctor stood there, mouth agape, trying to figure out what the hell had just happened. Martha had a smug smile gracing her lips, proud that she figured it out first. She then heard Jack mock-whisper into the Doctor's ear, "I can see you're kinda busy right now, so you can pay me whenever," referencing the bet.

Martha grabbed a ten-pound note out of her pocket and slipped it to Jack, making him smirk, "I told ya so," he said smugly.

When it was time to close the building up Martha and Jack had to physically pick up the Doctor from the chair he had fallen into around noon. The Doctor fell onto his bed but, unable to sleep, he pulled out his old photo albums. One picture caught his eye as he flipped through album after album, it was a photo of a young girl, no more than four, inside the TARDIS. She wore a floppy hat, pink boa, an oversized dark blue jumper, a bright green skirt, and knee socks that had stripes with huge high-heels. She was singing into a hair brush and looking in the mirror. In its' reflection the Doctor could see her mother, a blonde Time Lady, wearing a long, flowing white gown and a warm smile. He couldn't see her eyes because they were covered by the child's father's hands. He looked out of sorts, with his olive velvet jacket, silk cravat, shoulder length wavy brown hair, and smiling grey eyes. The label for the picture said, "The Sigma's at home." Tears made their way into the Doctor's eyes as he whispered the little girl's name, "Jene." He then fell into a fitful sleep, his dreams centered on the Time War.

When he awoke the next day, he stumbled into the console room looking at his human friends pleadingly, "We've got to see her again. Please let me go."

"Why would you want to?" asked Jack, "She was a downright bitch to you! And you still owe me ten quid."

"Don't you call my daughter that," the Doctor demanded, throwing a bill at the cheeky human, "And besides, she's family," he then turned to Martha, fearing protest.

She held her arms out to the side, palms facing him, "It's your ship," she stated, "You do whatever you want."

The Doctor broke out into a huge grin as he fiddled with the TARDIS. Soon they were flying and when the ship materialized inside the building the Doctor flew out, stunned at what was in front of him. It looked a lot like Torchwood Cardiff's Hub, but had a bronze hue and looked more like a TARDIS than an office floor. Jane was waiting for them, standing in front of where the Doctor stood, arms crossed, hands on hips, "What the hell are _you_ doing here?" she questioned.

"I had to see you Jene," said the Doctor in a small voice, calling Jane by her real name, "Look at you, my Jene Genie, all grown up!" That statement earned the Doctor a sigh and an eye-roll from Jene

"Hey guys!" cried Susan from across the room, "I see you've found Mum," she said gesturing to Jene as she walked up next to her.

"Mom?" asked Jack.

"Mom," stated both Susan and Jene.

"Oh that is so wrong!" laughed Martha, who had heard the story about Jack and Susan. "You are Susan, right? Like the Doctor's Susan?"

"Yes..." Susan answered warily, "And you are…"

"Martha Jones," both she and Jene offered.

"And this here's your Mum, right?" Martha continued, pointing at Jene, still laughing.

"Yes," snapped Jene, "Why is it so funny?"

"Jack, the one that hit on you two days ago, and Susan, your daughter, had an affair for about a month when she was living in the and Jack was being stupid there," Martha managed before braking out in hysterics.

"Oh, that _is_ just wrong!" exclaimed Susan, who waved Ianto over, "Listen to this, Honey, Jack," she said pointing at him, "hit on Mum!"

"No shit?" asked Ianto, laughing.

"Quit it!" cried Jack, "I mean how was I supposed to know that the Doctor's daughter would be Susan's mother?"

"Seeing as Susan is the Doctor's granddaughter," said Jene, "I think it wouldn't be that hard to figure out."

"Anyway…" said Ianto, "What's that doing here?" he asked, pointing at the TARDIS.

"We flew it here, you know that's what TARDIS do," said the Doctor, condescendingly.

"Can you do _anything _right?!" asked Jene, throwing up her arms and running to check some machines.

"What do you mean?" asked the Doctor, "What's going on?"

Just then all of the windows on the floor burst open revealing Mounties who started to stream in. They tried to take people hostage, but the Torchwood crew started fighting them. The Doctor managed to connect a shot with one's face knocking off their glasses and was disturbed to see that it had no eyes in its eye sockets, just a hole covered in skin where the eyes should've been. He stumbled backward and it gave Jene the opportunity to knock him out. Jene smirked at the Doctor and went on to fight. Susan was using a gun to take out several Mounties; Martha was to her back using a gun that she had picked up. Jack was fist-fighting Mountie after Mountie as Ianto was disabling them with a stun gun.

Once the battle was over and all of the Mounties were either dead or dying on the floor the Doctor asked, "What the hell are they?!"

"They are the Kaceis, an alien race we have been trying to track down for months," explained Susan.

"But why were you angry at the Doctor for bringing them here?" asked Martha, the ever logical one.

"Because they were tracking us down as well," explained Ianto as he started to dispose of the bodies.

"You see," started Jene, "Their race runs completely on salt water, that's why they have no eyes, because the entire planet was completely immersed," she explained as she whipped on her glasses and monitoring a scanner that was attached to her wrist, occasionally tapping its' keys, "But their planet was evaporated because the Daleks used it as a power source in the Time War," she said glaring at the Doctor, "See Dad, everything you do has consequences. The planet dried up and that's why they're here, they want the Earth's water and transfer it to their planet."

"So why are they chasing you?" asked Jack/

"Because she has a Time machine," said Gamma as he strode from the elevator, "If they can't get the water from the Earth, they want to go back in time and stop the Time War. Which would be bad," he said giving Jene a pointed stare as he slipped an arm around her waist, "You all right, luv?"

"Yeah, Daddy, we're fine," said Susan, giving Gamma a hug and a smile.

"Okay, hold up," said Jack holding one hand up, palm towards them, "What the HELL?!"

"Ugh," sighed Jene, "What do you want, _now_?" 

"How did you get here?" asked Martha, clearly the favorite of the three, "If it doesn't make you uncomfortable."

"It doesn't," said a smiling Jene, "When the Time War was about to start, Dad stole a TARDIS and disabled the re-call device. He sent me to Earth and, remember that I was eleven at the time, said that he was gonna come back for me. Well, I got caught inside another ship's time field and was sucked into the 1700's in modern day Canada, 1803 to be exact. Anyway, I walked out, and was surprised he sent me here. And while I was walking, I got dragged into an ally by a forty year old and almost raped," she said, nonchalant, "I kneed him in the crotch, which was funny. I spent the rest of the century inside the TARDIS reading its' manual. My first trip," she said with a giggle, "Went drastically awry, sending me into an alternate universe, there weren't any Daleks, and it was probably the best place ever. That's where I met Gamma, we got married over there, and he followed me back here to this universe, and had Susan about five years ago," she said, smiling up at Gamma.

"Then how does she look like that?" asked Jack, incredulous.

"We sent her back in time. I felt that she should know her Grandfather," Gamma said.

"We just found out that she was at Torchwood Cardiff and flew there, and by that time Torchwood had grown so we took the rest of our family and started Torchwood Canada, or TorchTech," stated Jene, proudly, "And yes this," she stated, gesturing to the floor, "is Gamma's TARDIS."

The scanner pinged and all of them ran over to Jene who cried, "YES! We got a trace!"

"Great!" the Doctor said, "What were we scanning for then?"

"The Kaceis are what is called a Queen Bee race, we just found the Queen using a piece of one of the dead ones," Jene explained as she ran about, not caring that the others were trying to look at the scanner, "What we need to do," she said, "is blow it up. We have a bomb that might destroy it if we get a direct shot," she said digging into several bins of alien machinery, "AHA!" she exclaimed, finding a rectangle that looked like a mess of wires and a digital clock.

"I'll do it," said the Doctor valiantly, trying to take the bomb from her hand.

"Oh no you did not!" Jene exclaimed.

"Grandfather," Susan said, "Jene does all of the field work, because she's less susceptible to others and emotions."

"Like hell she'll be going to… where is it again?" asked the Doctor.

"The North Pole," replied Ianto.

"Right, The North Pole. Like hell she'll be going to The North Pole to blow up an alien," and with that he ripped the bomb out of her hand and set it on the table, "What we need to do is plan out an formation…" as the Doctor rambled on Jene slowly backed away from the group and took the bomb off of the table. When they realized that Jene had gone it was too late, the last they saw of her was her black police box whirring away.

Jene's police box was solidifying in the North, a black stain on the otherwise white background of the Pole. She then saw the Queen. It was a huge pinkish-grey blob with huge black holes where its' eyes should've been. its' mouth was a slit that never opened, due to the telepathic control over the other race.

As Jene looked from the bomb in her hand to the Kacei she got a horrible sinking feeling in her stomach. She knew that if she threw the bomb it wouldn't hit the alien at the right point to kill it. She also knew that what she was about to do could have disastrous effects in the near future. But disregarding those facts, she squared her shoulders, typed something into her scanner, and then ran as fast as she could. She hurtled herself onto the quivering mass of alien flesh. She looked at the bomb and informed her that she had six seconds left. The queen let out an outraged cry that Jene countered with an evil smirk and a her last words,

"Bite me alien bitch."

Then there was a massive explosion. Pieces of the pinkish-grey flesh of the queen flew everywhere making a splattering noise against the ice. Just as the queen exploded all of her followers fell down dead. Then everything went still. The deafening silence reigned until the grating sound of a TARDIS sliced through the air. The blue box roared into existence and the Doctor ran out with Gamma close on his heels. Their eyes took in the wreak around them, franticly searching the skyline, desperately hoping that Jene's silhouette would pop into view. Then hack shouted and the Time Lords ran to him. The sight that was waiting for them sent them into a distraught silence.

Where Jack pointed an arm lay. The arm was horribly disfigured; burned from the blast, and a bone protruding from the stump. The sleeve that had concealed the arm was tattered, showing that the bone in the wrist had popped out from the skin. But what horrified the travelers was a scanner attached to the forearm. A message was flickering on the light blue screen, "I FORGIVE YOU, DAD." The Doctor audibly gasped and whispered two words, "Jenie, NO," and then the screen died out. The Doctor then fell to his knees, sinking into the snow as Gamma sobbed into Martha's embrace. Time seemed to have stopped for the weary travelers as they mourned the Last Time Lady. When they had finished the Earth retuned its orbit around the Sun.

"You should take her TARDIS back to TorchTech," said the Doctor with a hollow voice. Gamma only nodded and took Martha's hand and walked into Jene's TARDIS. The Doctor and Jack walked into his TARDIS, the Doctor clutching Jene's arm. He placed it into a stasis chamber then fell onto his bed, letting out a single, shuddering sob. He composed himself and walked out into the console room to find Jack watching Jene's TARDIS leave. The Doctor then set the co-ordinates for TorchTech as well.

While the Doctor set the co-ordinates Gamma was talking to Martha in Jene's TARDIS,

"Are you alright though? Do you want to talk about it?" asked a concerned Martha.

"No, I don't want to talk about it, but thanks," replied Gamma, "And I will be alright, but I could use a hug."

Martha walked toward him and held Gamma. He backed away after a moment and held the gun Martha took from TorchTech as protection to his head. He had a numb expression on his face and a monotone voice,

"I will be fine."

He then fired three shots into his skull; collapsing into Martha's arms and ruining her pristine white jacket making it look like the color of one she usually wore, a deep red. She looked down at his body in her arms and backed away quickly, Gamma's lifeless body thumping against the spotless floor.

The console dinged and the rotor stopped moving, signaling that the ship had landed. Martha shuffled out and ran into Jack and the Doctor.

"_I guess she got her jacket clean,"_ thought the Doctor, not really connecting with reality.

Then Martha whispered, horrified and not making much sense, "He just… three times… boom, boom, boom and that was it. He was gone."

Then the Doctor looked at Martha's hands and realized that they were caked with blood. He then ran into Jene's TARDIS and saw Gamma's corpse lying in a pool of his blood, contrasting with the stark white floor, and there were bits of brain strewn to the right of him. In the wall he could see three small holes and more of Gamma's brain and blood splattered against it.

While the Doctor observed this Jack took a tortured Martha into the Doctor's TARDIS and got her new clothes and washed her hands off. They walked out of the TARDIS just as the Doctor left Jene's. Then they all walked into the secret floor of TorchTech and found Susan and Ianto.

"Hey guys!" Susan said brightly, "Isn't it great that whole Kacei thing has been resolved? And where's Mom anyway?"

The Doctor took both of them into his TARDIS, not saying a word.

"Grandfather? You're kind of freaking me out here. What's going on?" Susan rambled on nervously. After another few minutes of silence, they reached the Doctor's room. He pulled them in and faced them in front of the arm with the scanner still attached, "There's Jene, Susan. She saved us all. Just like Dear Old Dad. But more effective," he said with humor in his voice, clearly losing his grip on sanity. Susan and Ianto were in tears about their Mother or Mother-in-law. All of Torchwood left TorchTech because of the memories and the Who Crew left in the TARDIS.

The Doctor parked his ship in a little corner of the cosmos, allowing them to cope with the grief. A week into the grieving stages the Doctor was deep in the fourth, depression. He was shuffling around the TARDIS in a pair of pajamas and Jene's olive jacket. He was waking past the costume room and did a double take when he saw Jene there. It was a very young Jene in a floppy hat, pink boa, an oversized dark blue jumper, a bright green skirt, and knee socks that had stripes and huge high-heels. She held a hair brush in her hands as she looked into the mirror.

Jene turned to the Doctor and said in a small voice, "Daddy? Why are you so sad Daddy? You need to keep on fighting Daddy. For your friends. For Gallifrey. For me. Get happy for me Daddy? Can you do that?" then Jene disappeared, leaving the Doctor alone. And although he was alone, he was no longer a broken man. He would fight on like he always had.


End file.
